mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Pony (2001)
My Little Pony (2001) (French: Mon Petit Poney) is a 2001 French-Canadian-American 3D computer animated pilot presentation released in August 12, 2001 at SIGGRAPH 2001 that was served as the early pilot presentation for My Little Pony G3. Two languages of it that are available at SIGGRAPH 2001 were the original European French version and the early Canadian English version. The pilot presentation was 9 minute animation done in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS released in August 12, 2001 that is the lead-in to the prototype preview of A Charming Birthday which is coming soon in September 10, 2003 on VHS. Summary SD Entertainment released a promotional pilot presentation entitled "My Little Pony" in August 12, 2001 produced by TPS Animation Studios and set to the early rock-n-roll version of the My Little Pony Theme Song and the early euro-beat version of the My Little Pony G3 music soundtrack to promote the first traditional animated movie, "A Charming Birthday" which is going to be released in September 10, 2003 on VHS for the first time ever. The promo already showed a bunch of early 3D animation techniques, though at the time that early 3D animation techniques were made in the Alias Wavefront Maya 3D software. This pilot presentation won the 2001 LEAF Awards and was nominated for best editing in the 2002 Imagina Awards. It featured many of the characters with early designs including Pinkie Pie, Minty, Rainbow Dash, Sunny Daze, Wysteria, Razzaroo, Sparkleworks, Sweetberry, Kimono, Cotton Candy, Candy Cane, Spring Fever, Snowflake, Waterfire, and the guest stars, Pink Sunsparkle and Rainbow Flash going on the amazing adventures in Ponyville featured later in the series. Plot The five little ponies in Ponyville are filled with excitement getting ready for Kimono's big birthday surprise party celebrating friendship and laughter. But things don't happen...in fact, they don't know why how to make charm bracelets for her big birthday surprise party. Join Pinkie Pie the leader, Minty the clumsiest, Rainbow Dash the brightest, Sunny Daze the sportiest, and Wysteria the prettiest with their best friends Razzaroo the nicest, Sparkleworks the happiest, Sweetberry the sweetest, Kimono the wisest, and Cotton Candy the cutest on these high-flying adventures of teamwork, friendship, laughter, and love! In Part 1, the title comes up in sunshine yellow and bright green on a daytime sky background and Razzaroo serves as the narrator for this early mini movie plot and takes us into the characters as they play hopscotch. Minty gets very clumsy and ends up taking a pile of pottery on her head. Unfortunately, everyone else's applause, causes her to lose all but the green one. The group head inside Cotton Candy Cafe where Sweetberry is loading up a delicious cake behind Cotton Candy. Enough cherries are piled on and the top portion falls on Cotton Candy's head, leaving Cotton Candy to consume a cherry that ends up on her nose. However, their biggest task is yet to come. Everyone but Kimono, the wisest pony in the land, have been surprised on their birthday. In Part 2, The ponies each suggest making charm bracelets but the more they add, the more upset Razzaroo becomes. Worse still, none of them can decide what charm bracelet Kimono should wear first so they decide to have one of them ask Kimono what to do without revealing exactly why. Everyone but Minty backs away, leaving her to take on the challenge. Minty does her best and uses a welcome sign as the reason for their dilemma. It takes Kimono a bit to finally understand the situation but suggests they each add their own personal touch to the "welcome sign". Minty heads off to tell everyone the news. After a bit of discussion, the ponies realize that they're going to make a single charm bracelet with a charm from each of them. Having solved their problem, the ponies celebrate with laughter and high-fives before topping it off with a big pyramid featuring Minty and Rainbow Dash at the top. In Part 3, Minty goes to get Kimono but makes the balloon ride less than smooth. They arrive at the castle but no one seems to know they're here as Minty tries tapping twice on the steps to no avail. Finally, she yells loudly enough for the door to open, yielding a big red carpet and a cart with a cake. Kimono has been surprised and the giant charms were used on the castle as well. Additionally, the charm bracelet is one of Kimono's presents that will treasure them always and dives into the birthday cake, allowing Razzaroo to finally put photos into place in her birthday book as the pilot presentation ends happily while the credits roll with the last part of the credits, such as Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS with the copyright date of the pilot presentation. Characters Main Characters * Pinkie Pie/Millie (voiced by Naïke Fauveau and Janyse Jaud) * Minty (voiced by Lara Saarbach and Tabitha St. Germain) * Rainbow Dash/Arc-en-Ciel (voiced by Valérie Lecot and Venus Terzo) * Sunny Daze/Soleia (voiced by Lucile Boulanger and Adrienne Carter) * Wysteria/Précieuse (voiced by Fily Keita and Tabitha St. Germain) * Razzaroo/Razzarou (voiced by Caroline Combes and Jillian Michaels) * Sparkleworks/Pétillante (voiced by Brigitte Guedj and Venus Terzo) * Sweetberry/Gourmandine (voiced by Fily Keita and Kathleen Barr) * Kimono (voiced by Lucile Boulanger and Kathleen Barr) * Cotton Candy (voiced by Caroline Combes and Kelly Sheridan) Secondary Characters * Candy Cane/Canne de Bonbon (voiced by Brigitte Guedj and Chiara Zanni) * Spring Fever/Fleur de Printemps (voiced by Sauvane Delanoë and Nicole Bouma) * Snowflake/Flocon de Neige (voiced by Fily Keita and Maryke Hendrikse) * Waterfire/Feu d'Eau (voiced by Valérie Lecot and Kelly Metzger) Supporting Characters * Pink Sunsparkle/Pailletie (voiced by Fily Keita and Chantal Strand) * Rainbow Flash/Rayon de Soleil (voiced by Sauvane Delanoë and Nicole Bouma) Gallery PinkiePieCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|Pinkie Pie/Millie|link=Pinkie Pie MintyCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|Minty|link=Minty RainbowDashCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|Rainbow Dash/Arc-en-Ciel|link=Rainbow Dash SunnyDazeCelebrationCastleCommercial.jpg|Sunny Daze/Soleia|link=Sunny Daze 3DSweetberry.jpg|Sweetberry/Gourmandine|link=Sweetberry 3DAnimatedSparkleworks.jpg|Sparkleworks/Pétillante|link=Sparkleworks 3DAnimatedPinkSunsparkle.jpg|Pink Sunsparkle/Pailletie|link=Pink Sunsparkle RainbowFlashMLPCommercial.jpg|Rainbow Flash/Rayon de Soleil|link=Rainbow Flash Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Promotions